Skeletons in the Closet
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: Warning:Character deaths and seemingly scary scenes.A few short oneshots...Vaious Characters are: Ryou, AnzuKaibaMarik,Yugi and Serenity.


Title: "Skeletons in the Closet"

By: Misery Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh but I do own the twisted version

of these one-shots. They are mine alone…

Here you will find a few one-shots that I put together seeing as

they were rather short but entertaining as I see them. They were

written to freak out people who read them and so far they have held

an effect. I wrote these while waiting for hours for a single class

just to have it canceled at college. Sorry if they're short but that

was my intention, short but scary, I think. I know that the

characters aren't clear but I think you can figure out at least a

few…

Warning: Character deaths and seemingly scary scenes. If you do

not enjoy frights then don't continue. I am not to blame for

nightmares caused by these readings. Its rated R for a reason… I

hope…

_

* * *

_

_Title: Shadow Demons (AU)_

Nightfall was fast approaching. He knew that he better make it

home soon. Who knows what would happen if he was caught in the

dark? Strange deaths had been occurring and he definitely didn't

want to be the next victim. His father had warned him numerous

times about being caught in the dark. Rumors had spread about

demons attacking villages and capturing innocent souls. And of

course he would stand out. **His white hair and pale sk**in were a

give-away from afar. These demons scared him terribly. They were

said to be pale and creepy with crimson eyes, tall and lean with

only murder on their mind. He definitely didn't feel like meeting

one.

As he ran through the meadow aside the village's outskirts, he

spotted his house. It was only a few minutes away, yet all hope

quickly vanished as he saw that the sun had set that shadows had

come out to play.

The End

* * *

_Title: "Killed by the Wind" (AU)_

The **brunette** fled from the park, the only thing on her mind was

to get help. She and her **boyfriend** had just been attacked the only

thing was that she couldn't see their attacker. Blood covered her

clothing and sweat drenched her body as she ran to the nearest

police station. Cars flew by yet none stopped to help as she

screamed for them to do so. She saw her destination and stopped as

relief washed over her; a very bad choice to make. An invisible force

slashed her throat and laughed insanely as she clutched her neck

trying to breath. She fell to her knees; later on the ground as the

attacker **licked the knife** cleaned becoming visible as black

shadows appeared around him, making his aura darker than he

was. "Wrong decision, **woman**. You should've chosen me" he

sneered as the same shadows took her body into darkness as they

had her former lover.

The End

* * *

_Title: "Toy" (AU)_

The **young boy** hummed happily as he closed **his grandfather's **

**shop** for the night. He had been left in charge after his

grandfather had left for a dig in Egypt. The young boy had

promised to be responsible since it was only for a week. The boy

locked the doors tightly, knowing that it was better to be safe than

sorry. But as he went to turn out the lights everything went dark.

A week passed by, at that time the owner of the game shop arrived

at home. He opened the doors and noticed that everything was

spotless. Thinking that his grandson had done a great job, he set

out to find him. Oddly enough, he was nowhere to be found. He

stopped suddenly when he saw a big box wrapped neatly in the

living room. He opened the box and immediately ran to call 911. In

the box, sat a doll formerly known as his grandson. The doll was

missing its eyelids and had a note taped to its forehead: "Little

kids, make the best toys".

The End

* * *

_Title: "Birthday Surprise" (AU)_

The **auburn-haired girl** tried to be as quiet as she could be as she

entered her home. She knew for a fact that her **friends and **

**brother** were throwing her a surprise party for her birthday. Her

**boyfriend had taken the day off from work** to celebrate and

had insisted on returning early. She was more than happy since

lately nobody can time to spend with her and was really looking

forward to spending time with them. But when she opened the door

she couldn't help but look in horror as she saw everyone's decaying

body around her birthday cake. She tried to run for help but her

boyfriend guided her around them and sat her in front of her cake.

And smirking he said: "Now they'll never be too busy for you, my

dear". He slowly wrapped his rams around her and told her to blow

out the candles and make a wish.

The End

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I hope they 

were scary enough since I've decided to write mostly horror stories.

The next installment of Crimson is on it's way, so check it out. And

Happy Thanksgiving…Um... if there are any errors not my fault,

stupid computer...


End file.
